LCD devices, with low power consumption and small volume, are more and more popular. However, with the development of LCD technology, some existing problems are discovered.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional LCD module for an LCD device. The structure of the LCD module is connected by a rubber frame 25, to enable an LCD panel 10 and a backlight module 20 to be assembled together so as to achieve the normal operation of the LCD device. The LCD panel 10 is positioned on the uppermost part and supported by a support part 251 of the rubber frame 25, and optical films are pressed below the rubber frame 25. The optical films include a first optical film 22, a second optical film 23, and a third optical film 24. The edge of the LCD panel 10 is also butted by the rubber frame 25; thus, the LCD panel 10 is fixed on the LCD module. With the acceleration of market competition, it is necessary to better control the cost and optimize the structure in the case of sales profit reduction; thus, the structure of the LCD device is continuously optimized and simplified, to achieve the aim of reducing cost.